Seven Sins
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: One shot Dedicated to Dyanasty and Artemis SesshomaruOC Her OC I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE!


**I decided to go against this being a song fic...its not the longest one shot I know but I hope that Dyanasty and Artemis enjoy and I am soo sorry for the delay!**

* * *

There are seven. Lust, greed, envy, gluttony, sloth, wrath, and pride. It is undoubtedly simple to commit one of the seven sins, by sticking up for yourself, even when you know your wrong, or wanting something that someone else has. I am amazed at how simple and how many people have broken these rules…just today I watched a full fledged dog demon, who had only recently attracted my attention, commit the sin of envy, you could see it glittering in his golden eyes as he watched his younger half brother wield the blade only known as the tetsiega. The battle was short lived as the full fledged demon was careless and gained a nasty gash in his side. Surprisingly it wasn't the demon in which I was interested in; it was the young girl that traveled with him. My tongue scraped the tips of my fangs as I waited for the small girl to run out, and sure enough there she was….I am getting ahead of myself huh?

My name is Ryohe Hidemichi. I am a cross between a bat demon and a fire lightning demon. Being part bat demon, I obviously don't like the sun as much as most so I tend to stay in the shadows…anyway…

The small girls name was Rin, the few days I had been following the group, I had noticed she always seemed to have this happy innocent aura surrounding her, and her smile despite my toughest efforts, was contagious, she even seemed to have an effect on the dog lord himself.

My claws on the tree branch slipped from beneath me making a scraping sound on the wood, and before I could recover, I was slammed against the trunk of the tree, glowing fingers mere inches from my throat, silently I cursed my inability for short range attacks and focused all of my energy on looking as sleepy as possible. I yawned and stretched slightly, blinking open my eyes at the slightly calmer golden orbs, I purposely let my gaze wander to the clawed finger just inches from my neck.

"Well if you wanted to say to something a simple hello would have sufficed as a greeting." His eyes remained stotic but his lips twitched and his eyebrow rose slightly.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" That was a snarl…probably not a good choice to start off with sarcasm…I pretended to look at him for a minute, scanning his attire, then his face, then the markings on his face before I nodded slowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru right?" I pretended to nod again allowing my wings to spread out as far as they could reach…if I was going to play the sleep card; I was going to play it right. He snorted and turned his back on me while the little girl ran up and began to pet my wings I blinked and looked down at her. She smiled and turned to the dog lord himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru can she please come with us?" I blinked and stared perplexed at the small human, there was no way in hell that…

"Hn. I don't care." My jaw dropped and unconsciously I let the small girl pull me as I got lost in my thoughts. When had the ferocious dog demon gotten so nice and what was with this human girl? I racked my brain looking for any small detail that could have caused this girl to commit a sin, and I could think of none. I sighed and looked forward. My tongue instinctively scraped my fangs as the sun began to set. Nighttime…my favorite.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, staring at the full moon. Jaken and Rin lay asleep not to far away. I half smiled, he was thinking of his past and his little brother, even though he would never admit it he had some kind of feelings for him. It was pretty easy to tell. When he fought anyone else, his intent was simple. Kill as quickly and as silently as you can, but with Inuyasha he would almost seem to toy with him…like a game of cat and mouse.

I shook my thoughts out of my head and walked towards the dog demon Lord and wrapped my arms around him tightly from behind. I rested my chin on his shoulder and just watched him. He stayed motionless for several minutes, just gazing at the colorless moon, but slowly he placed one of his clawed hands over the two of mine and I smiled, placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Why aren't you hanging upside down?" I growled and scoffed causing the white haired male to chuckle darkly. I gave him a sharp bite and then released him and turned away…but alas he was much faster then me, and I found myself pinned to a tree for the hundredth time.

"You will pay for that." He hissed low, I smiled as I saw the small hickey already a bright red on his pale neck and grinned.

"I doubt it." He growled again and covered my lips with his own. Our teeth clashed and he quickly won dominance over the kiss, pushing me harder into the trees as his hands trailed down my sides. I groaned into the kiss and he pulled away just slightly, before repeating the entire process over again. Just as his hand began to move up my stomach, a small voice caught our attention sharply.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Rin stood about a few feet away and with the grace of some immortal being, Sesshomaru picked her up just barely smiling. I followed behind and he placed her on his lap where she quickly fell asleep in his tail, and just as he did that, I realized something. I still had yet to find one sin that the girl has committed.

There are seven. Lust Greed Envy Sloth Gluttony Wrath and Pride, and this small human girl has yet to commit one…


End file.
